


The Darkness between us

by alecgbane



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Orphans, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecgbane/pseuds/alecgbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Lightwood died and left behind him one kid and three teeangers. Also, he left a killer, who might want to end with the entire Lightwood clan. And then, Magnus Bane appears and Alec Lightwood's life is going to change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightwood kids dealing with the death of their father and Magnus and Ragnor being themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Micaela and English is not my first language. Though English is my passion, I might make some mistakes. I would love someone to be my beta but I don't really know anyone here. If you are willing to be that person, leave a comment saying it. I will inmediatly contact you. Enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more of them!

There was a tiny light that helped Alec reading the book his father gifted him for his fourteenth birthday. He had never read it, not allowing himself to use something from the man that hurt him so much. But now that his father was dead, he started reading it, trying to bring to his mind some happy memories featuring Robert Lightwood.

Nothing. Alec grimaced because, there must be something. A little memory of his childhood, his father hugging him, telling him how proud he was. Still, nothing came. Actually, there was something. But it was overshadowed with memories of harsh words or his father completely ignoring him.

He heard something and his body went still. Then he realized it was the sound of his sister crying. He disentangled himself from the white milk sheets and walked until he was in front of Isabelle’s room. He opened the black door and what he saw broke his heart. His little brother was cuddled against Isabelle, his small body was trembling and both of them were crying.

Isabelle opened her brown-almost-black eyes and invited him over. He was going to reject, he never enjoyed this kind of situations very much, but saw how much they needed him, needed anyone and he kneeled beside the bed, hugging them both.

At first, Max was startled when another pair of arms encircled themselves around his body but then blue eyes and blue eyes met each other and he relaxed, giving his oldest brother a shy smile.

* * *

Magnus hated being dirty. Even if he could easily magic the dirt away, he couldn’t stand it. And now, standing in front of his large mirror, covered in blood, he remembered why he hated it. The smell was hideous and the thick substance seemed to be horrible to the touch. He quickly made it disappear with a fast movement of his hands and he was glorious again.

“You killed him?” Magnus was surprised with the new voice but didn’t react. He pivoted and saw his long-term friend, Ragnor, standing in the door frame. His natural green skin was covered in less blood than Magnus’ had been but the odor was as intense.

“Who are you talking about?” he asked while stepping into his walk-in closet. He was looking for the perfect outfit. He was hosting a party tonight, he had to be presentable.

“The Nephilim. The Lightwood.” Magnus smiled. Ah, Lightwood.

“Of course I didn’t. I don’t kill people. Not even shadowhunters.”

“But you wanted to.” Ragnor stated.

“I always want to kill Nephilims. I can’t stand them. But then the morals come to me and it’s all over.” Magnus finally saw the ideal combination of clothes and he took them off the closet, coming back to his room.

“Are you really going to throw the party? After what happened?”

“What happened, Ragnor? They attacked us, we defended ourselves. Nothing new.” He was starting to get impatient.  
“It was very similar to The Circle.” His friend said like it was nothing.

“It was not.” He almost yelled. “Go away, Ragnor.”

A headache was starting to appear and suddenly his happy mood changed to a sour one. “Talk with the warlocks, with Raphael and with the werewolves. Tell them the party is cancelled. ”

“It was her, right?” it was more a statement than a question.

“Leave, Ragnor. Make me the favor I asked you to and go away.”

* * *

After a month of his father’s death, the Institute went back to its usual self. The Lightwood siblings minus Max started haunting demons as always, Hodge stayed on the Institute all day and Maryse went back to Idris.

What was really different was the fact that Max was living in Manhattan now and not Idris as he has been over the last four years. It was beautiful, having their little brother again but it was also a reminder of why he was there: their father was dead and their mother couldn’t take care of him when he was at the Nephilim city.

But Max was not a troublemaker, so he wasn’t a problem. He would stay at his bedroom reading comics or he would go to the training room and watch his siblings practice their hunting techniques. Alec, in that moment, was shooting arrows to improve his already perfect skills.

“Can you teach how to shoot arrows?” the kid asked at the same moment his brother shoot another arrow, the one that reached the goal he aimed.

“I thought you wanted to be a dagger God like Jace.” He could not avoid saying it with a bit of jealousy. Max blushed and the similitude with himself surprised him.

“I also want to shoot arrows as good as you. Or mom. But she won’t teach me.”

Alec’s heart melted and he tried to not stutter while saying his next words. “Come here. I can teach you but don’t tell anyone, mum and Izzy don’t want you near weapons for a long time.”

“Why?” Max asked with a pout.

He could not help but stutter this time. “After what… w-what happened with Rob… dad, they don’t want you to be involved in any dangerous activities.”

“But I will only train, I’m not going with you haunting.” He reasoned.

“I know but they are a bit… paranoid.” Max rolled his blue eyes. “Go there and grab the bow and the arrows.” His little brother did. “Ok, now hold the bow like this…”

* * *

When he heard the muffled sounds, he tried to imagine Idris, with its beauty and classic style. It was never nice listening to his sister with another person and it was worse when he noticed that today’s person was very loud. Since Robert’s death, she would bring a different person every day. Alec thought how to Isabelle, having sex with people was like getting drunk to her oldest brother.

He decided to go to the kitchen and search for something to drink and maybe eat. It was inevitable passing by Izzy’s room and he noticed how the door was locked with some kind of magic that runes could not destroy. A warlock, Alec thought. If only their mother knew…

Once in the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. The bell rang and the bottle that was in Alec’s hands went to the floor due to the surprise of the person who was holding it. The Institute had a bell, of course, but nobody ever used it. And usually, there were not visitors. Carefully, he went to the door and what he saw took his breath away.

There was a man there, but it was not an ordinary man. He was gorgeous and also very open with himself. The colorful clothes yelled confidence and the make-up in his face sat there, threatening you to insult it. His hair was up in spikes and if Alec was not mistaken, there was glitter on it. Alec realized he was ogling the man and suddenly, blushing, he asked:

“Who are you?” the man smiled and Alec was mesmerized with the white pearls that appeared behind the pink and full lips. It was in that moment when he noticed his eyes and realization hit him. “You are a warlock.”

"Well, honey. You are very intelligent.” His voice was full of amusement and Alec became very insecure, thinking the downworlder was laughing at him.

“What are you doing here?” he said, feeling nervous under the man gaze.

“I came here for my friend.” He told Alec, like he was asking for some sugar.

“We are not your friends.” Alec saw how the warlock’s eyes darkened and he quickly added “I mean, if you are nice we could be friends but we are not actually your friends. Not me, at least.”

“I know. I’m not friend with Nephilims. I came here for Ragnor, another warlock, who is currently sleeping with your dear sister.” He answered but his voice was not angry but funny.

Alec’s expression hardened and he blocked the way, not allowing the visitor to come through. The warlock seemed to realize that and he crossed his arms, a seductive grin lighting up his face.

“If you are not going to let me inside your house, go and get him.” Alec stared at him, horror written all over his face.

“Exactly.”

Alec, reluctantly, let the stranger come through. He walked to the elevator like he knew the place perfectly, which maybe he did. Alec went behind him, suspicious of his weird behavior.

“Is he… your boyfriend? If he is, please understand Isabelle is going through a horrible moment and she does not really know what she is doing.” Alec said rapidly.

The warlock laughed sharply “Of course he is not my boyfriend. He is my friend, as I told you.” They finally arrived and both of them went out the elevator. “Why is she going through a horrible moment?” his voice changed, now it was softer.

“Our dad died.” Then he added; “But that doesn’t concern you. Go and get… What’s his name?”

“Ragnor.”

“Go and get Ragnor.”

Ten minutes passed by when the warlock finally came back, his friend beside him. Ragnor was also a warlock, with pale green skin and white hair. Alec thought Magnus had been very lucky since his only demon mark were his eyes. Isabelle was walking behind them, her clothes a bit disheveled.

“So here we are. This is my friend and this is your sister. Goodbye.”

“Are you leaving?” Alec hated himself when he heard the disappointment in his own voice. The warlock smirked.

“Sadly, yes, blue eyes.” He nodded in Isabelle’s direction and called his friend “Let’s go, Ragnor.”  
And they were gone.

* * *

“What the hell?” Ragnor asked, an annoyed expression written all over his face. Magnus lead them to his new car, which was electric blue. As those Lightwood boy’s eyes…

Magnus had met Lightwood people before but he never cared a lot about them. They were the typical Nephilim family, with their deep love to the Clave and its laws and their irrational hate to the Downworlders. Magnus knew that not all shadowhunters were like that, Will and Jem, for example, but it was a miracle.

But this boy was different. He wasn’t horrified when he neither saw Magnus, with his cat-like eyes nor was defensive and ready to attack him. He was confused, it was not a habit of warlocks to go to Institutes, but he saw some kind of friendliness towards him.

“What the hell?” he repeated, mocking his friend “A Lightwood, really? Were you going to tell her that you saw her father dying?”

“Oh sorry Magnus, you totally didn’t flirt with blue eyes” Ragnor said, a grimace plastered in his face “You also saw his father die, shall I remind you?”

“I was not flirting with the boy. I don’t flirt with shadowhunters.”

“Come on, Magnus. Sooner or later you were going to fall for one of them, more if they had blue eyes and black hair. I’m not stupid. I have been your friend for a really long time now. You are weak.”

“I am not weak.” He said through gritted teeth “Do not repeat that unless you want to lose your ride home.” He told him, entering the car.

“Since when do you have a car? I thought they were very mundane for you.”

“It was a gift.”

“From who?”

“Camille.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus deal with different problems that will later join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, English is not my first language so sorry for any mistake.

Alec couldn’t breathe properly. He didn’t see his siblings anywhere and the hoarse groans the demon emitted were increasingly near him as the time went. He should have felt afraid but he couldn’t do it. The pain was beyond all bearing but he was mentally numb, so the ache was not really an issue.

The real issue was his siblings. His only goal was to protect them but he failed. They could be dead and he was there, sprawled on the pavement, which was cold under his naked skin. _They could be dead_ , he repeated to himself.

He stood up and screamed. The numbness was not real anymore and the pain came hard to him. Hearing the demon hiss, he quickly, and painfully, went to grab his bow and arrows. He threw four of them, each one hitting the demon but not killing it. He noticed he didn’t have his t-shirt on. The demon, thanks to his distraction, attacked him, making a big cut appear on his chest.

“By the Angel,” he screamed and then, took his seraph blade “Raziel.” It lightened under his palm.

The light attracted the enormous demon and it walked to him. Alec was afraid. He wasn’t used to the feeling but also, he was not used to this kind of situation. He never had a demon so near him. He always was behind his siblings, protecting them while they killed the monster that threatened the human race.

He didn’t know what to do. The pain on his chest increased and with a grunt, he stabbed the demon. Then, everything was a blur and he thought _so this is what dying feels like._

* * *

When he was a kid he always thought that dying was for old people. When his father came home with the terrible news that the young Michael Wayland had died a day ago, his world was turned upside down. He saw death everywhere and it later became his worst enemy and his biggest nightmare.

But when he discovered who he really was, death was not much a nightmare but a dream. If he was dead then he would stop being _that._ He never told anyone about his death wish, not even Isabelle, because it ashamed him even more than his darkest secret. But it did not mean that the thought, _the wish_ , wasn’t always there, molesting him.

If death was like this, then he was not really wrong about wanting it. He felt relaxed, comfortable and in peace. It was like floating and nothing hurt. He felt empty, without preoccupations. It was his dream place.

And then he felt somebody shouting at him. The sound, even if it wasn’t nearby, made his head hurt. And then his arms, his chest, his legs. And then, his heart.

He was such a sinner that he couldn’t rest in peace. Everything hurt and he couldn’t move. It was like in any moment his heart would explode. _But it is already dead_ , Alec thought, _isn’t it?_

* * *

“ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US? TO ME? ALEC, DAD JUST DIED. WAKE UP, ALEC.”

Alec opened his eyes. The white roof that was part of the Infirmary stared at him, while he tried to suppress a groan due to the yelling.

“Morning.” He heard a rough voice beside him. He turned his head and saw Jace. He was sitting by his side, black bags under his eyes. “Four days, a new record.” His mouth was smiling but his eyes were not.

“Oh yeah, joke about it like you weren’t crying for the last ten minutes.”

“Isabelle.” Jace voiced tensely.

“Am I dead?” Alec talked for the first time and it hurt.

“No.” a new voice said. It was his mother, who spoke like she was making some business. “You remained unconscious for four days. The Iratzes were not working so we came to the Beth Israel Hospital.” At his confused expression, Maryse added, “I know it’s a mundane hospital, but a warlock works here. And she is one of the few downworlders that I trust and that could heal you.”

“They don’t care about the runes. They think it’s a family tradition. We told them we first put them when we are ten years-old, so they didn’t become suspicious of Max.”

Alec’s head hurt. The information didn’t stay on his mind for long. “Why am I sleepy?”

“Catarina gave you a Painless Potion and she said you could feel like that.” It was Isabelle who talked this time, the worry now absent.

“Who is Catarina?” he asked. He felt a bitter savor on his mouth and suddenly he wanted to vomit.

“I am Catarina.” A blue woman was in the door, holding a notepad. She was wearing a white lab coat that was too big for her. “I am a Warlock and I have been healing you for the last two days. Hope that does not bother you.”

“You saved his life. Why would that bother him?” Another new voice said and Alec realized it was Max’s.

Catarina smiled. It was a sad smile, full of resentment. “It’s a bit complicated.”

“I’m not stupid.” Max snarled. Catarina smiled wider.

“Of course you are not. Let’s say, not all Shadowhunters like Downworlders.”

“Enough.” Maryse said roundly. “What’s his diagnostic, Dr. Loss?”

Catarina’s eyes darkened for a single second. Apparently nobody saw it but Alec as everyone came back to what they were doing before the doctor’s arrival. “He is ok. He should stay here for one more day and then he will be discharged. I could eliminate all the demon venom but some of the wounds are willing to reopen. Put one iratze each morning for the following week, when they are supposed to vanish.”

“I have to stay?” Alec asked sadly. Catarina nodded.

“I’m sorry, Alec but you were heavily wounded. You could be dead if your family hadn’t brought you here. They were very smart.”

“Thank you doctor Loss. We will talk about the price later. I’ll contact you.”

“You don’t have to pay me. This is a public hospital and Alec is a patient like any other. Goodbye.” With a final nod, Catarina made her exit.

* * *

The potion was not a difficult one but Magnus couldn’t concentrate on it. The werewolf that asked for it was an impatient one but Magnus was more. Nevertheless, he wanted the money and Magnus didn’t like to fail to his clients, even if he loathed them.

Finally, he gave up. He snapped his fingers and all the mess disappeared. Chairman Meow came to his side, rubbing his body against Magnus’ right leg. The owner smiled and petted him.

“What’s happening to me, Chairman?”

Before his cat could do anything, the bell rang. Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t waiting for anyone and he hated people inviting themselves to his house.

He went to the door and pressed the button to talk with his guest. “Who’s molesting the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

“It’s Tessa, Magnus.” At her name, Magnus smiled widely and opened the door for her.

She was wearing a pink dress, nude shoes accompanying it. “Well, aren’t you handsome?”

“And you? Look at yourself.” Magnus wouldn´t describe himself as handsome in that moment. He had a sweatshirt on and some old black shorts on. Also, he was sweating. “But those are not your kind of clothes.” She said mockingly.

“I was doing a potion. I didn’t want to ruin them.” Magnus answered. “But I couldn’t finish it.” He said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” she asked, not fully understanding that the High Warlock of Brooklyn couldn’t make a simple potion.

“I keep thinking about things and I can’t really concentrate.” He stated. Tessa looked at him pitifully.

“What things?”

“About… that night.” Magnus replied after a long moment.

“Magnus, are you listening to yourself?”

“What do you mean?” he repeated, imitating his friend.

“You are feeling guilty about a murder you did not commit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter would be up possibly in the weekend or next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouting, anger, Sherlock Holmes, surprising guests and a killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll always say sorry because of my English. As you must know, it's not my first language, which is Spanish, if you were wondering, so it's more than probably that there are a lot of grammar mistakes on this. However I deeply hope you enjoy this chapter.

After one more day, Alec was finally back at the Institute. He was still recovering, though. He had bandages all over his body but he was feeling much better.

His sister was being overprotective, like Alec was made of glass. Jace was making fun of him all the time, which ended on Alec hitting him but secretly smiling. His mother and Max kept looking at him like he would die in the spot but they didn’t say anything unlike Isabelle. Alec hated it. He loathed being in the spotlight but his family didn’t seem to understand that.

Right now, he was in the training room, watching his siblings while he was sitting there, being completely useless. It became his new routine. He would wake up, have breakfast (as long as it hadn’t been Izzy who made it) and then watch Jace and Izzy with their weapons.

Sometimes, Max would be there with him. He often complained about not being able to train with them and Alec now could say he totally understood him.

“Dad used to tell me one day I would be as good as Jace.” Max said, gaining his oldest brother’s attention.

“Oh yeah?” Alec replied, the bitterness clouding his vision.

“Yeah. And I told him I wanted to use a bow and be as good as you.”

“And what would he say?”

“Nothing. He only stared at me like I was crazy.”

Alec laughed, sarcastically. Max watched him but did not say anything. When their siblings ended training, they all went to their rooms except Max, who followed Alec to his.

Once there, Max sat in his bed and said, “Did you and dad love each other?” Alec, who was searching for clean robes to wear after the long shower he was going to take, stood, startled, in the spot. “I asked dad once and he told me, exactly his words, “Of course I love him, he’s my son. And he also loves me because I’m his father and he must love me.” But I didn’t believe him.”

Alec only saw red. Of course, their father would lie to them, making them think Alec was a drama queen. “Blood isn’t love, Max.” his brother looked confused but Alec did not stop talking. “When you are born, you don’t immediately trust and love everyone, not even your parents. They have to win your love. Dad didn’t win it.”

“Why? Was he a bad father?”

Alec sighed and locked his blue eyes with his brother’s. “He was a good father to you. That’s the only thing that should matter to you, Max.”

* * *

 

“Alexander.”

His mother was staring at him, her blue eyes unreadable. This situation was familiar to Alec now. Every time their parents would go away to Idris, she would call him to her office and talk to him. If she was going away, he hoped she would not take Max this time.

“I know you’ve been training with your little brother without my authorization.” Alec was about to reply but Maryse stopped him with a movement of her fingers. “It’s dangerous, Alec. Stop it.”

“It’s not dangerous, mother. He’s a shadowhunter; he has to learn all of it one day.”

“It’s not the moment. He’s too weak…”

“DON’T EVER SAY HE’S WEAK!” Alec did not understand what he was doing but he kept going. “DAD USED TO TELL ME THAT ALL THE TIME AND LOOK AT ME. ALMOST EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD AND I HAVE ONLY KILLED ONE DEMON. HE USED TO TELL ME I WAS USELESS, AND WEAK, AND I WOULD BELIEVE HIM. I STILL BELIEVE HIM.”

Her mother’s eyes were wide with surprise and fear. Alec was breathing hard and he felt warm all over. He became quieter and with a whisper, he told her “Don’t ruin Max’s life like dad ruined mine.”

And he was gone.

* * *

 

The arrows flew like birds, each one hitting the goal. Alec did not know what he was doing but he did not care. He pointed to one of the cotton dolls and sent an arrow flying, destroying it.

“What the hell are you doing?”

It was Jace; his blonde curls were wet, possibly due to his recent shower.

“Are you blind?” Jace arched one eyebrow. Alec flushed and looked away.

“Let me rephrase that. What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Training, I thought it was obvious.”

“Since when are you sassy?”

“Go to hell.”

“Since when do you swear?” An arrow almost touched Jace, making him flinch. “Is this about Maryse?”

Alec stopped throwing arrows and looked at his adoptive brother. “How do you know?” His voice was not full of fear, as he had expected it to be, but full of curiosity.

“We heard it. I didn’t know you could shout like that.”

Alec sighed and put his bow and arrows on the floor. It was winter, and even if they were inside, in the training room, the cold could be felt. More if you were not wearing a sweater like Alec.

“Did you hear what we said?”

“Not exactly.” Jace said his voice honest. Alec relaxed and sat down on the floor, the cold ceramic unbearable at first. “We heard a lot of shouting but we didn’t understand a word.”

“It was about… dad. And Max. You know, things are gonna change now. Once mom leaves – what, of course, she will do – I’ll be the Head of the Institute and I don’t really know what to do.”

“What about dad?” Jace seldom called Robert like that, feeling it did not sound right in his mouth, even if all his adoptive family told him it was perfect. All his family except Alec, who, for completely different reasons, could not call their father like that. It seemed too affectionate for him, who never loved or was loved by that man.

“You know. His death left a lot of questions and nobody to answer.”

A strange look passed by Jace’s eyes, but it was too quickly for Alec to even admit it happened. “Now you are wrong in that part.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, puzzled. It seemed like the _parabatais_ were talking about two different things.

“Izzy and I talked about it. Nobody knows what happened, ok. But that’s because nobody investigated to discover it.”

“I still don’t understand, Jace.”

“We could investigate dad’s death. We could find out what happened that night, discover who murdered him and take revenge.”

“Jace, do you realize you are not Sherlock fucking Holmes, right?” Jace rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’m not. You are the intelligent one. Imagine Isabelle and me like your Johns Watsons. We are the people behind the action.”

“That was horrible.”

“Come on, Alec.” Jace said, hugging his shoulders.

“Have you even read the books?” Jace grinned.

“Not actually. I watched that British tv show. Isabelle made me watch it because she thinks the actor that plays John Watson is hot. Guess she’s into oldies now.” Jace sighed.

“So, what now?”

“Now…” Jace voiced with a dramatic pause “Let’s find our Moriarty.”

The thing was, Alec’s Moriarty was dead and in his veins, his enemy’s blood runs.

* * *

 

Tessa stayed the night; she slept in his guest bedroom, which was the same as his, even the wall’s colours. Magnus tried to sleep but in some point, he admitted to himself he could not do it. He heard Tessa’s words inside his head repeatedly, making him win a headache.

When the clock hit the two a.m, Magnus stood up and went to his living room. He picked up a random book, opening it. Ironically, the book showed him the process of the potion that, hours ago, he could not get to do successfully.

When his eyes were open again, the sun had already risen and an annoying sound was making his way to his ears. Minutes later, Magnus realized it was the sound of his buzzer.

“Who’s pestering the High Warlock of Brooklyn this early in the morning?” he protested once he reached the speaker.

“Magnus Bane, such a shame I’m pestering you. It’s Maryse Lightwood and I want, _need_ , to talk to you urgently.”

* * *

 

He was beautiful. Those blue eyes reminded _her_ of so many people. Nevertheless, none of them had a pair like these two orbs. They were beautiful, dark and sincere. It was the only part of this boy’s body that did not respond to the façade he built for himself. They were so full of sadness and fear. So full of sentiment.

 _She_ almost felt bad for the boy, if he was not one of their children. That marriage ruined so many things. So many things that also ruined _her_ life. _She_ did not forget, but also, _she_ did not forgive.

One of them was already dead. He was killed. Now, it was the turn of this sad and liar boy. He was going to pay for his parents’ mistakes.

“Simon, dear, come here.” _She_ voiced with an imperative sound. The boy quickly appeared and _she_ smiled. “Do you know who this boy is, darling?” _She_ showed him the picture _she_ had in _her_ hands.

Simon’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Yes, Alec Lightwood, the oldest kid.”

“And do you know what he does in his free time?”

“Actually, he’s always with his brother, Jace, or/and sister, Isabelle, so if you see them, he’s probably there.”

 _She_ nodded and told him to leave. A slow smile made its way to _her_ face. Alexander should enjoy the rest of his life.

Because he did not have much time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry if you don't understand the last scene. You will, soon... ish.  
> (Sorry I love Sherlock so much)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation, a talk, a name and a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for my English. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (Still looking for beta's)

While Alec stood in a corner, Isabelle was looking for an old book about crimes in the shadow world. Jace was nowhere to be seen, probably distracting Max from coming to the library where the Lightwood siblings were making a plan, or they should be doing that.

At first, Jace’s idea of “investigating” their father’s murder seemed crazy. Right now, Alec saw the passion on Isabelle’s movements and determination on her eyes and it was not really a mad idea.

“The only thing we know is that dad was killed in Brooklyn. Nothing more.” Alec stated. Isabelle eyes were darker than ever.

“We need to know who was with him in that moment. It is a fact he was not alone. There was a big group of another shadowhunters”

Alec raised an eyebrow. Robert was living in Idris, where there were thousands of shadowhunters from all over the world. He could have been with many people, so it was actually difficult for them to find out who they were.

Isabelle stared back at him, her eyes wide with anger. Since they began investigating, her mood deflated to a dark one. Alec wondered how it felt; to be anxious to know who killed the man you loved the most, your father.

“We need someone who is relevant to the Clave. Then, that person can go to them and ask about it.”

“It’s not sure they are going to talk about it. Even if the person is the Consul.” Alec retorted.

Isabelle’s eyes grew even wider. Alec looked at her puzzled when she began writing on her phone with velocity. Jace entered on the room and imitated Alec’s look.

“I just texted Aline.” Isabelle said once she was finished. Jace grinned. Aline and he hooked up one year ago. They ended it when Aline discovered she was in love with someone else. Who, they never knew.

“And?” Alec insisted, trying to focus on the right topic.

“She told me she had already talked to her mother about it and she said it was not an official mission.” Isabelle paused and looked at both of her brothers.

“And?” Alec repeated.

“I have a name: Ragnor Fell.”

* * *

 

The last time Magnus had seen Maryse Lightwood was when The Circle still existed. Everything was darker then and he preferred not thinking about it. Now, the woman seemed much older and she looked like a person who regretted so many decisions of her past.

Magnus knew. He knew she was not proud of what she did but he also knew that she still thought Downworlders were less, that they were nothing but monsters. Yes, maybe she did not want to see them dead anymore, but she still hated them.

She still hated Magnus.

“I heard you went to the Institute last Saturday night.” She said as she was sitting in one of his new couches, a bright green one, which she looked at with disgust.

“I did.”

“Also Ragnor Fell.” Magnus smiled, remembering why his friend was there. “I don’t see why you would be there.”

Magnus’ smile widened even more and Maryse started to get angry. “Ask Ragnor. I was there with only one purpose: rescuing my friend and, therefore, your daughter.”

Her blue eyes darkened and Magnus was proud of himself, making the woman suffer as he did, a long time ago. “What do you mean my daughter?”

“You might know about her… flings.”

“She slept with Fell?” she spitted. Magnus became angry himself.

“I see you are not the one with the good taste.” Let out Magnus. “I can’t say that about me, though. I met your son. Black hair, blue eyes. Very similar to you, actually. However, there is a difference. He seems to be a good person.”

Apparently, it was not the right thing to say. Maryse stood up and looked at him, as he was garbage. “Don’t come any closer to my son.” She voiced. “If you do, consider yourself dead.”

* * *

 

Hodge was their Tutor. The man with black hair, which was graying, was responsible of them. Of the three siblings, Alec was the one who, apparently, was fonder of him. He could not help but identify himself with the aging man.

“Why are you interested in knowing who Ragnor Fell is?” Hodge asked while searching for a book in the library. Alec saw how nervous his movements were and found it a very strange behavior. He said nothing.

“We know who he is. Izzy _knows_.” Jace said, grinning at his sister, who returned the smile mischievously. Alec grimaced.

“Warlock, green, British accent. Horns. That is all we know about him. Oh, a great kisser. Would tell you if he was good in bed, but his friend interrupted us.” Isabelle laughed and both Hodge and Alec made sick faces.

“He used to be the High Warlock of London. Now he is travelling all around the world. I know that when he stays here, he lives in a place that is near Idris, but nobody knows where the place is. He glamoured his house.” Hodge said all of that without looking at them. “Wait,” he paused. “A friend, you say?”

“Yes.” Isabelle admitted. “Glittering, blue sparks, handsome.” She said, looking directly at Alec with a little smile. Alec blushed.

Hodge made a face and nodded. “Yes. Magnus Bane, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” He sighed and then continued. “They are best friends, they have known each other for centuries now. They think that, together, they are invincible.” The last bit reminded Alec of Jace, Isabelle and himself. “Now, why did you want to know?” Hodge asked at the same time Jace questioned, “Do you know where Bane lives?”

Hodge looked at them puzzled. “You should not get involved with Downworlders. What are you planning?”

It was Alec who talked this time. “We want to know who killed Robert.”

* * *

 

There was a big and transparent sea. The hot sand burned his foot but it almost felt good. The sun was staring at him but he could not do it back. The sound of the waves was comforting. Everything was perfect.

There was a girl with him too. Her ridiculously long and black hair framed her black eyes, straight nose and red mouth. She was handsome but he could see how broken she really was.

Beside the girl, there was a boy. A beautiful boy. He should not use a word like that for a man, but nothing described him better than that word. His blonde hair was wild with the wind. His golden eyes stared at him and they were smiling. He smiled back, but with his mouth.

A kid appeared running. He seemed so happy that it made him full of joy. He had black hair and blue eyes, which were covered with square glasses. Apparently, he was enjoying the place.

Everything was perfect.

Then the blue and bare sky became a blinding black. The other people disappeared, even the kid. He was alone. No, he was not alone. There was a man towering in front of him.

He was laughing, his black eyes staring at him with hate. He was scared; he did not know what this man would do to him.

He felt a new weight in his hand and back. He noticed that his bow and arrows were with him now. He took one arrow and threw it. The man caught it with facility but he decided to keep throwing them and the man kept catching them too.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest and he saw how one of his arrows was killing him, making him bleed. His own weapon was killing him.

His own father was killing him.

In a moment, everything went white and later, all he could see were green and gold cat like eyes.

Then, Alec woke up.


End file.
